Persephone Will Have Her Fill
by agentbreezy
Summary: Jane Rizzoli was an orphan, snatched off the streets by opportunistic criminal Charles Hoyt. One day on a job she's forced to work with him, after years of training, she fucks up. What should be the quintessential sad little rich girl, a nameless mark, puts her in a lot more danger than she bargained for. (Rizzles au, second person.)
1. Prologue

you've never been caught off guard

but this girl _this girl_

and you should hate her but her head jolts up as your shiny black shoes (you polished them yourself so he wouldnt hit you again) clack clack across the wooden floor and her eyes are so bright so bright and shiny with tears and her makeup's getting messed up and you don't care she still looks so beautiful with those dark tracks running down her cheeks and

you take a step toward her

and curse yourself

(you should hate her but you can't)

you've planted your feet but she didn't jerk backward she didn't look at you in disgust so you venture another step

and her face is so open and vulnerable

you've never seen someone else so vulnerable

except when you look in the mirror the mirror is where you practice your scowl. it's supposed to be menacing

you want to be anything but menacing now

and you step and you step and suddenly you're in front of her

you've always had such control over your body.

but you're drawn to her like a moon orbiting a planet, with no choice but to be dragged along by gravity

no- a planet orbiting the sun

because she is the sun she is so bright she is beautiful

and a gasp breaks into your mind

it came from her

because your hand is on her cheek

 _your hand is on-_

she cradles it with her own, delicate hand

and you forget to breathe

her eyes are closed

it's like she's never been touched like this before and she's relishing in it

you can understand the feeling

doesn't matter that you're a lowly servant she doesn't

care 

she wants your hand there

and you don't say anything

you're like that just the two of you

connected 

for what feels like forever but it must have been only a few moments

when she blinks open her eyes, dazed, as if she had forgotten the world around her except for your hand

the hand that has-

and her eyes widen from their thoughtful, heavy-lidded study of you as you jerk your hand back

your dirty dirty hand your sinful hand should not be touching this beautiful creature

you mutter something you hope it's _im sorry_ when you rush out of the hall and into an empty room

what just happened?

stupid stupid stupid-


	2. Chapter 1: She Exists

_And for those hours deep in the dark_

 _Perhaps you don't exist_

\- Caught, Florence and the Machine

* * *

 _two years later_

 ** _Maura_**

there's a flash of dark curly hair on a tall girl all arms and legs

and-

but it can't be her

that was new york city

and this is boston

no way she'd be here

but against all odds

she turns around

and your breath catches

just like that day she put her long warm fingers against your cheekbone, cradled her face with her hand

you go to yell her name

but

you don't know it

she probably doesn't remember you anyway

just some girl at a party she was handing out champagne at that probably cost more than her life's wages as a server

you're not- you're not looking down on her it's just

why would she

remember

care 

people don't like you in the first place, when they find out you're filthy rich- or well at least your parents are- they-

but you remember her warm hand again

and you stand up so abruptly your study partner glances sharply up at you

one of the only friends you have

but it's a friendship of convenience and you know it

this girl

this girl has been the only one who cared

 _she cared she cared she cared_

it replays in your mind pushes your feet forward, overcoming your terror

what are you _doing_

and she sees you finally

and now it's your turn to be frozen like she was

her eyes widen

 _she remembers_

the thought gives your heart a little jump

you don't even know this girl's name and your body- your oxytocin must be going up

just at the sight of her

and it's her! you don't believe in fate,

it's nonsense, no evidence to support it

but it's her in an entirely different city

and she's gotten taller and-

she's turning and walking away

just like she did that night two years ago

like she had realized what she was doing was strange, unacceptable

but you were both just

there

with each other

you could have stayed that way forever with the heat of her palm warming you up from head to toe

but it was probably for the best

because Mother had come out of the hall just seconds after the girl disappeared around a corner-

but you won't let her disappear now!-

it slips unbidden from your mouth. you've never raised your voice before

but she stops at

 _hey!_

and all the air leaves your body in a relieved whoosh even as you're thinking _my god what must Angelica be thinking will she report this strange turn of events in their study session to others will it alienate me further-_

but you notice

the girl is frozen there

like a statue on the street

she hasn't turned around but she hasn't taken a step further

you wonder if she is rendered still by an internal debate

you decide to be brave and overcome your own racing thoughts

you reach her you're two feet behind her

so close!

and you know by the slightest cock of her head that she knows you're right there

you wouldn't have noticed the new angle if you weren't watching her so intently as if you could keep her

 _there_

pinned to the sidewalk by the weight of your stare at her black unruly locks

 _um-_

you've never said that word in your life

well- you may have but it was scared out of you by your nanny when you were very young

 _Miss mustn't talk like that! You are a lady you need to talk proper! Never let anyone hear you say that! Mother and Father-_

and that was the end of "um"

her head snaps up straight, like she knows that uttered syllable is not one that often leaves your mouth

her curls sway with the inertia and you're overcome with the

 _need_

to run your hands through them

thankfully she stops your from this by-

oh god she's turning around

and, _well_ , if you kept _her_ still by the weight of your stare she gives as good as she got

because you can't

move 

and you're frozen again

looking into those dark irises and they're so familiar and

 _we shouldn't be friends_

and you knew it you knew but you had hoped

 _wait_

no. you've studied verbal cues almost your whole life

because talking to people is hard and trying to gage whether they're mocking or mean or

it seemed like that sentence had an air of futility to it

like it was

inevitable 

we _shouldn't_

not we

can't 

she wants to be your friend? she- does she?

but this girl makes you want to be brave. brazen

 _i'm maura_

her mouth twitches like she wants to almost smile and your eyes snap unbidden to her lips

you watch them as they curl experimentally over your name

 _maura_

and oh! her voice is deep and raspy- you hadn't noticed it before- like she doesn't use it very often

and you could watch those two syllables spill from her mouth over and over again even more than that documentary on-

 _i'm jane_

and your mouth doesn't twitch in return it stretches into a grin so big it hurts

 _do you want to-_

 _yes_

its ripped so suddenly from her mouth almost as if she's had no choice but to concede

without even knowing what she's saying yes to

it makes you feel irresistible

 _okay! great! i just have to-_

 _sure_

so you turn, and resist the urge to look over your shoulder to make sure she's still there that she's _real_

but you keep going and you gather your things from the picnic table and you tell Angelica

 _i'm going to hang out with my friend_

you've never said "hang out" before. this foreign phrase probably doesn't surprise Angelica as much as "my friend"

but just she sits there mouth hung open in a way that would have your mother snap

 _stop that!_

and you turn to see _Jane_ (oh god how happy you are to know the name of this girl who has often kept you awake at night for-)

 _she's real_

she's just a few yards away, hands in her pockets, looking around with a furtive gaze beneath long, _long eyelashes_

and she turns to you and what is it that makes this girl stop you in your tracks

but you soon compose yourself

(you're good at that Nanny taught you for Mother)

and give her your most dazzling smile

which she almost winces at

 _okay tone it down a little Maura_ you think

and

 _where do you want to go?_ you say

 _i don't know I'm new in town_ she kicks at the grass with a black vans - she's wearing all black - _where do you want to go?_

and you want to take her to your favorite place in boston you want to share all your favorite things with _Jane_

so you slyly say

 _i've got an idea_

because maintaining an air of mystery - you've read - keeps people interested

and as you turn you try to hold in your excitement as she falls into step beside you

* * *

A/N: I have to say my writing style is very much influenced by colormetheworld. My god- she writes so beautifully I would definitely check her stuff out if you haven't already.

Anyway, hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!


End file.
